Roman blinds are a popular form of window covering. They generally consist of a fabric shade to which a plurality of parallel horizontal support rods are mounted. A pair of lift chords are mounted between the lowermost horizontal support rod and a lifting mechanism at the top of the blind. The lifting mechanism lifts and lowers the lowermost support rod. The lift chords pass through guides (loops) formed on the horizontal support rod so that as the lowermost support rod is lifted, the blind tends to form horizontal folds along the horizontal support rods. Over the past few years, lift chords have been replaced by lifting ribbons (flat webbing) which winds around a roller tube set in the lifting mechanism.
Installing the roman blind can be a time consuming task, particularly adjusting the length of the support ribbons. If the ribbons are left too long, they will appear unsightly and will sag. If the ribbons are cut too short, then the blind cannot be fully lowered. Careful measurements must be made in order to properly size the lift ribbons. Despite careful measurements, the nuances of fit and finish when actually installing the roman blind often results in the ribbon being cut to the wrong size. A quick and convenient way to adjust the length of the support ribbon is therefore required.